goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land
Go!Animate Land was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed to Vyond Land in 2018. Commericals First Commerical 2000-2003 Promotes Men in Black ride 2nd Commerical 2003-2006 Dora Land added 3rd Commerical 2006-2008 New rides were added 4th commerical 2008-2010 Disaster!, Eric Vision 4-D, and La Adventura de Azul were added 5th commerical 2010-2013 Dora 4-D, new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. 6th commerical 2013-2016 Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Flintstones Ride,T3mple 4D,Henry and June's Dance Fancy, and Revenge of the Mummy were added. 2016-2018, Gumball ride, Dispicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added. 2018-present DreamWorks Theater, Caillou and Dora ride, Fat and Fourious, Madagascar ride, and Jurassic World area added. Lands Eric Square * Eric Vision 4D (2008) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Caillou River Rapids (2010) Dora Land (2001-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1995) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) Cartoon and Comedy World (1996-preset) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) * Disaster! A Major Motion Picture... Starring You! (2008-2015) * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Transformers: The Ride (2013) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) * The Flintstones Ride (2013) * Jaws: The Ride (1996-2017) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Go!Animate Network Blast (2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Cartoon and Comedy World Theater (1996 - 2016) * Startoons (1996 - 2002) * Count Duckula's Vampire Collection (1993) * Meet the Goanimate Network Characters (2005 - 2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) * Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) * Kongfrontation (1996-2011) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2013) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2000-2015) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Henry and June's Dance Fancy (2013) * Spongebob's Splash Bash (2011) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2011) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2002-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Jurassic World (2018) Former Areas Wild Wild West (1990 - 2001) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2001) * The Runaway Train (1992 - 2001) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2012) * Conan the Barbarian Live (1987 - 1992) * Beatlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1993 - 1997) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014) Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan